Honeymoon
by CrossedQuills
Summary: The guys come upon some very rare and very expensive royal jelly after taking out a queen killer bee. Ignis puts some aside to make tarts with. They're delicious but...have some side effects. Gladio/Prompto and later Ignis/Noctis. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

*Written for the 'Dessert' prompt for Promptio Week on Tumblr.*

"Ignis," Prompto grimaced as he watched the strategist carve a layer of wax off the cave wall, "I really think we should get out of here. I don't want to be around when the rest of the hive gets back."

"For once I agree with Blondie." Gladio crossed his arms and kept his eyes to the sky outside the mouth of the cave.

Ignis used the side of his blade to scrape out a large amount of dark honey from the honeycomb the size of his arm. It was thick and had almost a pinkish hue to it as it drizzled into the jar. "Let this be an educational moment for the three of you. I'm surprised you didn't notice it yourself, Gladio. I thought you knew everything there was to know about the beasts of the wild."

The shield turned toward him. "What do you mean?"

Gesturing toward the oversized dead insect outside the cave, Ignis sealed the jar and opened another. "That is a queen. With her dead, the hive has no reason to return. Once they smell her corpse they'll disperse until they find another queen to serve." He filled the second jar with the sticky substance and sealed it. "Besides, we're done here. Let's head back to the Crow's Nest for the night."

"What _is_ that stuff?" Noct asked inquisitively as they walked back to the Regalia.

Ignis held up one of the jars so the light of the setting sun hit it. "Royal jelly. It's quite rare and extremely expensive. Normally it's made into mead and given to nobles at their weddings. Hence the term 'honeymoon'." He glanced at Noctis knowingly. "So, you could either hold on to this for yourself and Luna, or we could sell it and pay for three nights at Galdin Quay."

Prompto and Noct's eyes went wide. "One jar of that is worth 30,000 Gil?!" They said, almost in unison.

Ignis smiled. "If I apply some tact and no small amount of charm, I might be able to get 40,000. Depending on the buyer of course."

"What about the second jar?" Gladio asked.

"I plan on using it."

"Iggy, that's a lot of money," said the gunslinger. "You sure you don't just want to sell both?"

They finally arrived back at the car. Ignis popped the trunk and tucked the two jars safely between a set of sleeping bags. "Let me ask you, Prompto, if someone handed you one of the most high-tech cameras in the world and asked if you wanted to use it or sell it, what would you do?"

Prompto paused for a moment. "Good point."

They crawled in the car, Noctis sprawling out in his usual spot behind the driver's seat. "What are you going to make, Specks?"

Ignis started the car. "I'll have to check my ingredient supply, but I think I might try another attempt of that desert from Tenebrae you're so fond of."

He watched Noct's smile broaden from the rearview mirror. "Sounds awesome."

The sun had already set by the time Ignis pulled the baked goods out of the tiny kitchenette oven in their hotel room. He took one of the jars and spooned a small amount of the honey on each tart while they were still hot. "Iggy, those smell amazing." Gladio said as he exited the bathroom in a billow of steam. "Mind if I taste test them for ya?"

"If you like, but they're far too hot at the moment. Give them time to cool and you may have one or two at your leisure." He put the spoon in his mouth and ate the remaining honey.

Gladio nodded and looked around the vacant room. "Where are the others?"

"Playing pinball in the diner last I checked." Ignis licked some extra honey that had drizzled onto his fingers before rinsing his hands off in the sink. "I'm going to go check on them and browse through that traveling merchant's wares."

"The one that pulled up with the weapons guy?"

Ignis nodded, gingerly sliding a few tarts onto a paper plate. "The same. Care to join me?"

Gladio finished toweling his hair off. "Nah, I'm gonna call it a night. I might catch up on some reading or just konk out. If the kids start getting rowdy give me a call and I'll come help. Kay?"

Ignis nodded before closing the door behind him.

For the next few minutes Gladio spent some time in the bathroom, trimming his beard, rubbing some oil into his hair, and tending to some minor scrapes and bruises they'd earned over the past few hunts. One burn on his forearm from a Red Giant was particularly tender. He dabbed it with a small amount of potion before heading back out to the room. The smell of Ignis' tarts permeated every corner of the space, making Gladio's mouth water.

If this were a cartoon the aroma would have picked him up by the nose and floated him to the source.

They had to be cool enough to eat now. Right?

He walked over to the small stovetop and held his hand over the pastries, noting that they only gave off the faintest warmth. Picking one up he took an experimental bite out of it and audibly moaned when the flavor hit his tongue. The crust was buttery and flaky with a hint of almond supported a lighter than air custard that melted on contact. The honey was the last sensation to hit, coating his whole mouth in the subtle, almost tart, ambrosia. It made his tongue tingle.

"Six Iggy," he said to the empty room. "If this isn't the best thing I've ever tasted, I'll eat my boots." He savored the rest of it in the kitchen before looking down at the remaining tarts. He shrugged and took another one. There were plenty for everyone.

Flopping down on the bed, Gladio opened his book to the page he left off on and read while he finished the second tart.

He wasn't even through the chapter before he started to feel… funny. Not 'haha' funny, but more like 'I haven't had this problem since puberty' funny. The chapter in his novel wasn't even remotely sensual and yet his whole body started to feel flush and the room was entirely too hot. Did Ignis leave the oven on? Gladio got up and checked. Nope, the oven was cool to the touch, but he was still burning up. Taking his tank top off he dropped it back into his bag before cranking the thermostat on the wall down a few degrees. It was already a cool night, but it might help.

There was also the awkward issue of his dick being at full attention. He palmed it through his pants, reveling in the pressure.

He bit his lip and glanced at the clock on the end table. He did just get out of the shower, but maybe he could hop back in the bathroom and rub one out before the others got back. It was rare that they had any alone time on the road as of late.

Resigning himself to his task, Gladio walked back into the bathroom, turned on the overhead vent for white noise, and locked the door behind him.

Prompto kissed Ignis' cheek after swallowing the first bite of the warm tart. "Iggy, you are wasting your efforts as royal advisor. You should just send baked goods to enemy kingdoms with the condition that you'd send more if they signed a peace treaty." He popped the rest of the tart in his mouth. "The war would be over in a week."

Noctis laughed as his fingers furiously hit the buttons on the side of the pinball machine. "If we did that then Insomnia would rule the world." Noct and Ignis' tarts were still resting on a nearby table until he finished his game.

The strategist smiled and wiped the crumbs off his cheek from the playful kiss. "I appreciate the vote of confidence. Remind me to bring that up at the next meeting once Noct is king."

"Will do." Prompto looked back down at his camera, reviewing the photos from the day. A small red icon popped up in the corner of the screen. "Hey, I've gotta go charge my battery. Are there any more of those in the room?" he asked, pointing to the deserts.

Ignis nodded. "There are, but enter quietly. Gladio might have gone to bed already."

"Kay. Be back in a jiffy."

Walking across the parking lot to the hotel he slid his keycard in the slot and quietly opened the door. The room was lit and the two queen sized beds were empty, but the fan in the bathroom was on, so that's where Prompto figured Gladio was. He plugged his camera in and left it on the end table to charge before making his way to the kitchenette for another pastry.

His inner fat kid was screaming at him about the calories, but at the moment he really couldn't bring himself to care. Not when the crust crumbled in his mouth and the honey dripped down his fingers. Gods the second one was even better than the first. After licking his fingers clean he debated having a third before thinking better of it. He should probably let Ignis and Noct have the rest of them. Maybe save one or two for the road.

Wiping his sticky fingers off on his pants, Prompto pulled out his phone and brought up his Tumblr app, uploading some of the pictures he'd taken the previous day and checking the likes he'd gotten on the ones from previous entries. That queen bee photo he took today should earn him a few more followers. He couldn't wait to upload it.

He adjusted himself in his pants and wiped the sweat off his brow. He hadn't remembered the room being this warm. Glancing over to the thermostat he noticed that it had already been turned down. Putting his phone down on the countertop he walked over to the sink to fill up a glass of water when he thought he heard something. He turned off the faucet and listened again, thinking it might have been the pipes groaning. It was an old motel after all.

The next time he heard it there was no mistaking Gladio's voice from the bathroom. For a moment, it sounded like he was in pain. Had he hurt himself earlier and not told anyone? Prompto put his glass down and made his way over to the bathroom door. He lifted his hand to knock when he heard another noise that was most certainly _not_ one of pain.

Oh… _Oh._ He should probably leave. Give the big guy some alone time.

Another gasp and pant emanated over the din of the bathroom fan and Prompto bit his lip. He'd had a few fantasies about the shield in the past. Mostly during the rare night when they weren't sleeping arms-length from one another in the tent or caravan. In his fantasies, the bodyguard was always pretty quiet, only making the appropriate noised toward the end, but the noises he was hearing from the other side of the door was proving his fantasies wrong.

Gladio was fucking vocal, and the noises were going straight to Prompto's dick. There was no way he was going back to the Crow's Nest like this. Not with his cock painfully hard and straining against his pants. He had to either take care of it now, or stick an ice spell down his pants. The latter didn't seem terribly appealing at the moment.

Turning so his back was to the door, Prompto slid his pants down just enough to get a grip of himself, and listened.

 _This is fucking ridiculous_ , Gladio thought as continued to stroke himself. He'd been so randomly worked up that he thought he'd be done in no time. He'd always prided himself on his stamina, but in a pinch, he could usually finish himself off in under five minutes. Especially since they'd been on the road. One normally didn't have time to savor the moment.

But now, he'd been at this for nearly twenty minutes and his body just refused to come. He'd experienced edging before, but this, _this_ was maddening. He'd given up on porn after the third short video and put his phone aside, relying on his own fantasies to try and push him over. Initially he'd thought of that hot mercenary they'd encountered earlier in the trip. She was deadly, but by god, she looked like she was poured into that armor.

After that fantasy failed to yield anything his mind briefly darted to Cindy. He really did have a thing for petite blondes and her ass did look amazing in those shorts. He tried that for a while before giving up and letting his mind drift to another blonde he'd had his eye on.

Gladio had never been vocal about his bi-curious nature. Other than a few early experiences in Insomnia, he'd never really entertained the idea. Initially Noct's best friend had gotten on his nerves, and honestly, he still did from time to time with his bad jokes and ridiculous amount of energy. But after spending so much time with him the perky blonde had grown on him. In more ways than one.

He let his mind drift back to a dream he'd had a few weeks ago, where they were at the Chocobo Ranch and he'd caught the blonde jerking off to the smell of one of his dirty shirts in the camper. In the dream, he'd confronted the smaller man and ended up with his fingers tangled in his spiky hair as he throat fucked him. In his dream, the perky gunslinger had no gag reflex.

He stroked himself all the way down to the base he idly wondered if that were true in real life.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door shake against the jam. He paused for an instant and listened. The door was indeed moving with a quiet tap tap tap in its frame.

The hell?

Tucking himself back into his sweatpants, with the elastic band thankfully holding his dick against his body, he reached out and quickly opened the door.

Prompto's head hit the tiled floor hard when he fell back. He might have complained if he weren't staring up at a very large bodyguard with his dick still in his hand. Prompto made to cover himself, but the damage was done. "Uh…h-hey big guy." He cleared his throat. "See this is… Um… I can expla-" His words were cut short as Gladio grabbed him by his vest and hoisted him to his feet. The larger man kicked the door closed behind him and pressed his back to it as his amber eyes bored a hole in him.

Prompto froze. He expected Gladio to be mad, or embarrassed, or at least make fun of him for jerking it against the bathroom door, but he did none of them. Instead, Gladio just held him there by his collar against the door, looking at him like he was a meal. Their faces were inches away from one another and Prompto was close enough to see his amber eyes blown out and his lower lip swollen from chewing on it. He smelled like sex and hair oil. "Glad-" he gasped when the bodyguard's impressive member ghosted against his own exposed one through his sweatpants. He did it again and Prompto let out a shuddering breath that turned into a keening moan.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he stood frozen against the door. His body was screaming to react, but unsure what to do.

Finally, Gladio decided for him and slid his hands inside his vest and down the sides of his torso, pulling them closer. Prompto thrust forward lightly, still seeming to test the waters. He was rewarded when the larger man's gaze was finally broken. Gladio clenched his eyes closed and tipped his head forward. "Prom…" he gasped. "What are we doing?"

"I don't… I don't know." Prompto stuttered as his fingers reached forward and pulled down the front of Gladio's cotton pants. Now that they were both exposed he took Gladio in his hands, pressing their members together as his hips bucked forward. Fuck it felt so good. He couldn't breathe. "Just don't stop…Gods don't stop."

"Six," Gladio leaned down and kissed his neck hungrily. He practically growled, "I don't think I could if I wanted to."

At the touch of Gladio's lips something inside Prompto snapped. Reluctantly he pushed their bodies apart so he could get his shirt and vest off, followed quickly by his pants. He nearly tripped when his pants got stuck on his boots, but soon they were gone as well. Gladio only had to slide his sweatpants of before he was fully naked as well. Gods he was gorgeous as he reached down and stroked himself a few times.

This time it was Prompto who leaned in and kissed him. It was more tongue and teeth than lips as they pressed together, trying to touch as much of the other man as they possibly could. Gladio grabbed a fist full of Prompto's hair and the blonde almost cried out in pleasure. He loved his hair pulled. "Prompto," Gladio moaned as he resumed assaulting his throat, "suck me off. Please." He practically begged him.

How could he refuse?

Gladio leaned against the towel rack as Prompto got down on his knees, wrapping his hands around the shields length as he did. He didn't waste any time before running his tongue from base to tip, savoring in the flavor and licking the pre-cum that was already oozing from the head. He repeated this a few times before he decided to stop teasing him and slid his lips around it. The girth hurt his jaw, but he was determined to leave a good first impression. Gladio ran his fingers along the back of his head, "Fuck, Prom," he said as he slowly thrusted his hips forward. Prompto could tell he was restraining himself as his thighs shook with each thrust. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, but the eroticism of the act vastly outweighed the discomfort in his throat. This was a challenge he would rise to the occasion for.

He ran his hands up to Gladio's buttocks to get a good grip before tilting his head back as far as it would go and pushing forward until he felt pressure against the back of his throat. Then he pushed further and got another inch in before coming back up for air. Thick strands of spit dripped from his chin when they separated. Gladio was looking down at him eyes wide. "Grab my hair," he said up to him, his voice already raw from the efforts, but he was determined. Gladio obliged and got a solid grip of blonde locks before Prompto took a deep breath and tried again. His tongue traced along the underside as it slipped by and he came to the same point as earlier.

Gathering up all his resolve, he pulled himself forward the last inch until his lips touched dark curls. His throat was screaming and tears poured down his cheeks, but he held it for a few seconds before he had to back off. He nearly gagged, but managed to compose himself before he did.

It was the first time he'd ever seen Gladio surprised.

He barely had a chance to catch his breath before Gladio bent down and picked him up, placing him on the vanity and returning the favor. His beard scrapped the inside of his thighs as he worked his hot mouth around his cock and Prompto's mind went into orbit. How he didn't come right there and then he had no idea. His dick was painfully hard and if he didn't come soon he was going to lose his mind.

Gladio seemed to be feeling the same as he brought his head back up to kiss him again. He could taste himself on the shields lips as his knees were brought up over one of Gladio's shoulders. At first he couldn't figure out what he was doing, but soon Gladio was crossing his legs and holding them together as he pushed his still wet cock through his thighs. The sensation was new, but once Gladio's ample dick started to rub against his own cock and balls in tandem he could care less how awkward it looked. Gladio pressed his head against the side of pale knees as he thrust.

He did this for a moment before a frustrated whine exited Gladio's throat. "Gods, you feel so good… but I can't come. I don't know why. I need… more." He clenched his eyes closed and raked his teeth against Prompto's calf as he thrust harder, trying to find some sort of relief.

"Do you have lube?" Prompto managed to gasp out. He was having the same problem. If he had to teeter on the edge of orgasm for another few minutes he was going to explode.

"What? Yeah in my spit kit. But I can't… I'll hurt you."

Prompto was already reaching up to retrieve the kit, fishing through it until he came upon the small vial. He dumped way too much on his hand before reaching around and sliding a few fingers into himself desperately. Gladio's eyes were glazing over at the sight. "Let me…*moan*… let me worry about that. Just shut up and fuck me already."

Gladio moved one of his legs over the other shoulder as he reached down and added lube to his own member. Prompto took him in his hand and guided him toward his entrance. He had some toys back in Insomnia that were as thick as the bodyguard, so he knew he couldn't handle it. Still, it had been a little while and he probably should prepare for longer. But when Gladio began to push the slight burn of pressure gave way to utter bliss as he bottomed out.

Gladio let out the breath he was holding. "Holy shit," he moaned as he got a good grip of freckled hips and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in again. Gradually increasing speed the bathroom was soon filled with the wet sounds of flesh smacking against flesh. Prompto was practically bent in half as Gladio assaulted him.

The instant Prompto reached in between their bodies and took a hold of his cock the spring that had been winding up for the last twenty minutes didn't just let go. It broke.

Prompto came harder than he ever had in his life. His whole body shook and spasmed as he clenched down on Gladio who was still fucking him so hard he might break the vanity.

Gladio bent down and kissed him hard as his breath caught in his throat. Giving him one final push Prompto bit down on his lip and that was it. Gladio's fingertips dug into pale flesh as he came, and came, and came. Prompto could feel him empty out inside him as Gladio's moans practically echoed off the tile walls.

They were still for a long moment as Gladio's borderline seizure subsided. Prompto slowly slid his legs down off the larger man's shoulders as he pulled out. When he tried to stand back up his legs were absolutely useless. He ended up leaning on the vanity for support until Gladio reached out and steadied him. "You okay?" He asked, his face a mask of concern.

Prompto felt something dripping down his leg. He hazarded a glance down and was relieved not to see blood. "Yeah, I'm alright," he said, catching his breath.

Gladio kissed his temple and rested his head on his freckled shoulder. "I don't know what happened there, but thanks for eaves dropping."

He let out a weak chuckle. "Any time."

Surprisingly, Gladio kissed him. "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Really?"

Gladio nodded. "Really. Now come on. Let's get you in the shower."

Prompto took a shaky step. "Yeah. Probably a good idea. Join me?"

"Sure." They both took a step toward the shower when they heard a bang from outside the door. They glanced at each other before Gladio reached for the doorknob. He paused when a loud moan that was _definitely_ Ignis came from the other side of the door. Gladio's hand retreated from the doorknob. "Maybe we should get in that shower now."

Prompto nodded. "Yeah."

~X~X~

This one has a lot of potential and will probably continue shortly. Keep an eye out for some Ignoct action and maybe some OT4 if Prompto recovers. _O

Reviews feed my soul. Don't let me starve!


	2. Chapter 2

*Written for the Ignoct prompt "Ignis and/or Noctis overhear Prompto and Gladio together and get turned on." It's a little bit of a stretch and kinda cheating since this is a continuation of my Promptio story so…whatever. It's all Noct's fault. Enjoy the smut.

** Thank you to Goldslactuar for beta reading this.

"Ahhhh, dammit," Noctis cursed when the metal orb rolled past the petals of the pin ball machine. With his last ball lost to the mechanical purgatory within, the Prince called it a night. Flopping down into the vinyl booth Noct took a bite of the tart Ignis made. The strategist had already had his while he watched the prince play. Noct's eyes lit up when the crumbly pastry hit his tongue.

"Wow, Iggs, Prom wasn't kidding. These are good."

"Thank you Noct. Positive feedback is always appreciated." Ignis pulled at the collar of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. "Astrals, it got warm in here."

Noctis glanced up at the air conditioning vent above their table and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright? I know we ran around a lot today but… you're looking a little flushed." He finished his tart and dusted the crumbs off his fingers. If Ignis was being honest with himself, he was feeling a bit…odd. He couldn't put a finger on it. He'd progressively gotten warmer over the last twenty minutes since he left the hotel room. It was almost like his body was too big for his skin.

He waved the diner waitress as she walked by, "Could we get some ice water, please?"

"Sure thing, Hon," she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ignis?"

"I'm fine, Noct. You needn't worry about me." He took a slow breath and moved a little closer to his ward so he was right under the cold air vent. "I might've just been in the sun a little too long is all."

Noctis hummed, not sounding all that convinced.

"So, what's the plan? We still need to figure out how to get to Altissia with the ferries out."

Ignis thought for a moment, his mind cloudy.

"I heard old Cid mention something about a boat back at Hammerhead. Perhaps we should ask for further information."

Noctis checked his phone. "It's getting late, I'll call him in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan." The prince looked out the window between the diner and the hotel. The waitress dropped off the two frosty glasses of water. "Can I get anything else for you two?" she asked in a bubbly tone.

"No, thank you, we're heading out shortly." Ignis took a big swig of water, thankful it did seem to cool him off a bit. He glanced over at Noctis, who was idly running his thumbnail along his lower lip as he looked out the window. Ignis paused mid-sip as the sudden urge to taste those lips hit him like a smack in the face. He put his drink down and blinked at the random desire. He had harbored fantasies about Noctis (and the others, he dared admit). He had never entertained them further than when he was especially worked up and had a moment to himself.

It was too unprofessional to even remotely entertain, especially now. It would be disastrous with everything that happened over the past few weeks. Noctis was preparing to get married, to take the throne (once they got it back from the Niffs), and rule as King. The fact Ignis could feel his mouth go dry despite the drink in his hand was very disquieting.

"Prom did say he would be right back. Didn't he?" Ignis blinked, struck from his trance.

"I do believe he said 'be back in a jiffy.'" Noctis hummed and got on his knees on the seat and looked further out the window. Ignis swallowed hard and averted his eyes to the chalk specials menu on the wall. The way Noctis was bending over the bench, albeit innocent enough, was making things worse.

"You don't think he wandered off to go take pictures again. Do you?" Ignis kept his gaze where it was. _Oh look, buffalo shrimp with blue cheese crumbles._

"I don't think he would be so foolish. He likely got distracted with a game on his phone back in the room." "Probably. Let's start heading back."

"If you wish."

The two of them slid out of the booth. Ignis took another large gulp of water and put an ice cube in his mouth to chew on. He left some gil on the table and followed the prince. On the way to the room they passed by the merchant again. A sparkly purple lure shaped like a behemoth caught Noct's eye. The prince haggled with the merchant for a few minutes. He'd pause negotiations to ask about the other lures and if he'd heard of anyone catching any unique fish in the area. They bantered like this while Ignis slipped into the shadow cast by the box truck. For whatever reason, his senses were in overdrive. His eyes grew hyper sensitive to the bright flood lights around the rest stop. Maybe he _was_ getting sick.

"Could I get one of those too?" he heard Noctis say to the shop owner. "Yeah, those… Yes, I'm sure… thanks." By the time Noctis walked away from the truck, brown bag of items in hand, Ignis was ready to get back in the room. He needed to take an ice-cold shower as soon as possible.

"Think you're right about it being warm, Iggy." He looked up at Noct who was also starting flush around his neck and cheeks.

Ignis nodded, but a coil of concern wrapped itself around the hot sensation settling in his guts. He worried that whatever was affecting him was doing the same to Noctis. If that were the case, then he needed to get some alone time before things got very awkward. As soon as possible.

"Let's get back into the air conditioning," Ignis offered as he tried not to hurry to the room. Noctis opened the door quietly, in case the others were sleeping. They were both surprised to find the room empty. The lights were on and the blankets on one bed open like someone was in it recently.

"Here's Prom's camera," Noct pointed to it as it charged on the breakfast bar. "And phone. He didn't go far. Looks like they put a dent in your tarts too." He picked up a second one and took a bite out of it before he heard a moan come from the bathroom. Noct paused mid chew and glanced at Ignis with a smirk.

"Whoops. Looks like Gladio might have needed a little something extra to fall asleep."

Another sound. They could hear something wet and slurping over the din of the bathroom vent. Both Noct and Ignis' eyes went wide at the sound.

"Noooo… you don't think?" Ignis took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes to stifle the surge of lust that shot through him at the sound. "Now… Highness. We can't make assumptions…"

" _Fuck, Prom_ ," came a gasping breath from the royal shield.

Ignis cleared his throat. "Nevermind."

Noctis adjusted himself in his pants and took another bite. "What do you suppose got into them?"

His tone was lower and quieter. His hushed voice was likely for the benefit of their counterparts in the other room. To Ignis, it sounded like pure bedroom voice, holding a darker edge of promise and intent.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy. It would be rude to…wait…"

Something dawned on Ignis. _What do you suppose got into them_ , indeed. "The tarts."

Noctis swallowed and popped the rest of his dessert into his mouth. A gob of honey stuck to the corner of his lips.

"Yeah, they're really good..." A wicked smile crossed the Prince's face. "...because of all the aphrodisiac honey you put all over them."

Ignis froze in place.

"What?"

Noctis slid a finger in his mouth and sucked off some of the remaining crumbs and royal jelly. He eyed his adviser with ever expanding pupils.

"After you mentioned how much money we could get for one jar of that stuff I searched it online. Apparently, the reason that they turn it into wine is that it's a little too strong if eaten as is. Delicious, but potent."

A mixture of emotions flooded Ignis to his core. Guilt was at the forefront. He would have never poisoned his prince and fellow crowns-guardsmen if he knew, not on purpose. Still, he should have looked further into the rare ingredient. It was irresponsible of him. Anger was next, because _why_ would Noctis let him do it if he knew the effects. Finally, swimming under everything was unrelenting lust.

"Noct…why didn't you stop me? Why didn't…" he was having a hard time forming words as another moan tumbled out of the bathroom. In a raspy voice, Prompto said, _"Grab my hair,"_ followed immediately by the wet sound of a cock sliding down a throat.

Noctis closed the distance between the two of them, taking slow, deliberate steps. Ignis' heart began thrashed in his chest like a panicked bird.

"I thought you knew. You know everything Ignis." He reached out and slid his hands above Ignis' hip bones. The act eliciting a soft choking noise from the strategist. He'd barely touched him and his skin was on fire. "I've seen the way you look at me, Iggy. I'm surprised you never noticed me looking back. You're normally so observant."

He tugged the pinstripe shirt free of his pants before tracing a thumb along the bare skin above his belt. "I've seen the way Gladio looks at you, and Prom. I think he might look at me that way too, but he's good at hiding it. Prompto…well… he's not very good at hiding things."

"Noct…" Ignis gasped.

The sound of items clattering off the vanity and Prompto's moans filled the room.

"See?" Noctis smirked and slid his hands up his adviser's abs further. "I thought that maybe… maybe you wanted me to have some fun with you guys. Before I get married. Before I have responsibilities and shit. I've wanted you for a long time, Iggy."

His lips were inches from Ignis'. Blue eyes bore a hole into the strategist. Noct slid his leg forward and pressing against his painfully hard member. His need clear and present through this slacks. Ignis gasped. "And I think you want me too. You were just always too stubborn to admit it."

"Highness… I can't…I…" his words were utterly failing him. He could feel Noct's breath against his lips.

Another moan came from the bathroom but Ignis was too gone to try and figure out who it was.

"Please, Ignis," Noctis urged, biting down on his own lower lip. "Don't make me beg."

Before Ignis even realized what his body was doing, gloved hands reached up took Noct's jaw in his hands. He pulled him close until there was no space between them. The prince's lips were sweeter than the desert that coated them.

The back of Ignis' legs hit the bed, causing him to flop down onto it with Noctis on top of him. He swore he could feel buttons popping on his shirt in Noct's rush to undress him. He would worry about finding and reattaching them later. Calloused fingers made their way up his bare abs as Ignis tangled his own in raven locks. Their tongues dove deep into each others mouths as they rutted into one another, helpless to their own lust. The royal jelly left every sensation heightened; the taste of Noctis in his mouth, the delicious friction against his aching cock, the periodical moans that escaped the prince atop him and those loud noises emanating from the bathroom. All threatened to push Ignis over the edge before he even got started.

"Noct…" he moaned, and without any further words, the prince answered his plea.

Sliding his tongue down Ignis' bare torso he took a moment to appreciate the strategists' body. Using his mouth to worship his chest and nipples, Noct pulled pressure away from his cock as he did. Ignis thrust up from the bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. Writhing, he gasped with every lick and nibble Noct gave to him. He might come anyway if this kept up.

Noct lifted his head and looked up at Ignis with blown out twilight colored eyes. Sweat was already gleaming off his bare shoulders. Ignis wondered for an instant when he had discarded his t-shirt. Nimble fingers were already working Ignis' belt buckle open.

"I wanna feel you, Ignis. Will you let me?"

"Astrals hell, yes," he growled, desperate for more. Noctis pulled down his slacks along with his boxers. The Prince stood up and did the same, revealing his own throbbing member.

"Sit up a bit," Noct said. Ignis slid further up the bed and rested his back on the head board. While he did Noct found the brown paper bag from earlier and pulled out a new vial of lube. Ignis only blushed deeper, certain that he wouldn't be able to look the merchant outside in the eye tomorrow. Noct opened the packaging with his teeth before crawling onto the bed. He straddled Ignis' legs until they were face to face and their cocks ghosted against each other. Ignis bucked his hips up further, yearning for more contact.

"Give me your hands."

Ignis held his hand out between them. Noctis undid the snaps of the gloves before leaning in and latching onto the tip of the leather with his teeth. Once he repeated the process with the other hand (Ignis was never going to forget this scene, OMG).

He doused both of his adviser's hands with a liberal helping of lube. Resealing the vial he put it on the end table before taking off Ignis' glasses and setting them aside as well.

"Ignis…" Even Noct's words were breathy and desperate at this point. "I want you to work me open, and then I want to ride you until I come. Can you do that for me?"

He swiveled his hips forward again, gyrating their cocks into one another.

Ignis had no words. He didn't need them. Reaching around with one hand he slid lubed fingers down between Noct's pale flesh. For a moment, they rested on his entrance. He teased the ring of muscle, ignoring his own rabid impatience at the moment. He wanted to feel Noctis tremble. He wanted him to beg.

Rocking back onto his adviser's fingers, Noct guided his other lubed hand between them. He wrapped Ignis' digits around both of their cocks. Sliding his wrist up and down a few times, he let go and allowing Ignis to do it himself.

This freed Noct's hands to grip onto the headboard and rut himself back and forth onto fingers and cock alike. Ignis leaned his head forward and laid open mouthed kisses along Noct's throat and collar bone as he worked. Inserting a finger, Noctis moaned. He raked his nails along the back of Ignis' skull through sweaty hair.

Feeling daring, Ignis added another two fingers and entered him with an extra twist of the wrist. That earning another moan and a harsh tug of his hair in return. Noct's entire chest and face flushed with heat as he moved above him and Ignis couldn't wait any longer.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He didn't have to specify for what.

Noctis didn't answer. He propped himself up higher on his knees, let Ignis adjust his cock beneath him. Now aligned to his entrance, Noct slid back down, slow and careful. Their own soft moans got lost in the sound of relentless pounding and yelps of pleasure from their gunslinger in the bathroom.

When Noctis bottomed out he sat there for a moment to adjust, biting his lip and looking down at Ignis as he did.

"Sounds like they're having fun," he said, guiding Ignis' hands to his hips before gripping the headboard. "Shame they didn't just do it out here. I would have loved to walk in on that."

The mental image of what Gladio must be doing to Prompto in the other room made Ignis twitch inside his prince. His mouth watered at the thought. "Next time, perhaps," he said before moving Noct's hips around him.

Somewhere deep in the logical part of his mind, Ignis wondered, _'Next time? Where did that come from? Isn't this a one-time drug induced thing?'_

After a few shallow thrusts Noctis seemed to adjust enough. He picked himself up until he was nearly off Ignis then lowering himself. He took him completely in one quick smack of his hips. Ignis' eyes went wide in surprise as Noctis, the prince he'd known nearly his whole life, began to bounce atop him. Unfettered, Noct began to fuck himself in earnest. The wet smacking noises they made began to rival the others as green eyes rolled back in Ignis' skull. He was already so close. He couldn't hold out if he wanted to.

"Noctis… I'm sorry…"

"Come for me, Iggy. I wanna feel it."

Reaching down, Noctis began to jerk himself off in tandem with each time he sunk down. If the trembling in his thighs were any sign he wasn't going to last very long either.

His orgasm hit him hard. Ignis dug his finger tips into pale flesh hard enough to leave crescent indents from his nails.

He couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped him as he felt his balls tighten. Noctis slowed his hips as Ignis came, but he only increased the speed his hand was jerking him.

Still reeling from post orgasmic bliss, Ignis looked up at Noctis. He watched as the telltale signs of cascading orgasm fell upon him. Not breaking his rhythm, Noctis leaned down and smashed their lips together again. His gyrations became erratic as did his breath. Ignis took the prince's lower lip in his teeth and bit down with light force as Noctis came. He was mostly silent when he did. His whole body shuddered and contracted around the sensitive cock still inside him. Ignis made a choked moan as Noct's body squeezed the last drops out of him. Flushed red and drenched in sweat their gasps for air returned to a normal level of breathing.

Noctis laid his forehead against Ignis' own as a fresh wave of shame and anger hit the strategist. He swallowed hard.

"That was…"

"Amazing," said the prince and smiled. "Wanna go again in a few minutes?"

"It was but, that wasn't the word I was looking for. What you did…what you let me do… why didn't you tell me the effects of the honey? I unwittingly drugged the lot of us and… Six, I hope Prompto and Gladio are alright."

He just now realized the shower was running in the bathroom. Noct palmed the side of Ignis' face as the post coitus smile on his face wavered only slightly.

"Ignis, you are so dense sometimes."

"How so?"

Noctis slid off Ignis and picked up his t-shirt, cleaning himself off. He tossed the shirt to his adviser who did the same. Ignis paused, debating whether the shirt was now categorized as 'throw-out' or 'washable'. The nude prince fumbled through his cargo pants. On retrieving his phone, he sprawled out next to Ignis. He brought up his recent search history to an article about royal jelly and held the screen to his face. Ignis had to squint without his glasses, but he made it out well enough. Noctis pointed to one part mid-way down the article.

"Start there."

Ignis read it aloud

" _Although potency in its raw form is variable from queen to queen it is not what some would call a 'love potion'. Royal jelly can not make people do things they already didn't intend to do."_

Ignis blinked, glanced at Noct who smirked, and read on.

" _Imbibed by new lovers or spouses it emphasizes and enhances the feelings of love and lust. Hence why it is a popular and frequent wedding gift. Given during the reception as a beverage, royal jelly is often fermented into a mead to dilute it. It should of note that if there are no such feelings between the parties, upon consuming the royal jelly, though delicious, will only leave the participants with a mild hangover."_

Ignis lowered the phone to his lap, the glow of the screen a beacon of truth in the quiet room. Only the quiet talking and sound of running water in the bathroom broke the silence.

Noctis took his phone back, kissing Ignis' shoulder before leaning his head on it.

"So, should we just lounge here naked until they're done or should we try for a second round? It'll probably be a minute until the shower's free."

Ignis still lay still in the bed. Even after what had happened in the hotel room between all parties, it was still difficult to believe. He was going to have a hard time looking Gladio and Prompto in the eyes when they exited the bathroom. Gods, the noises they were making. His stomach dropped a bit realizing how much noise they must have made as well. He hoped the hotel didn't complain. It was cheap and these walls were thin. Noct's kisses trailed from his shoulder to his pulse. The soft lips against his skin sent a fresh supply of blood south despite the recent romp.

"I think…" Ignis said, the logical part of his brain pushed by the wayside again. "We could just go with this and see what the others say when they're done. I'm fairly sure there is much to explain. Namely from the two of us. I did bake those tarts after all."

"...And I let it happen." He kissed Ignis' jaw and then slid a tongue behind his ear. "Not very regal of me, I know, but," he shrugged and whispered into Ignis' ear. "I'm not King yet. Might as well enjoy being a reckless, wayward prince while I can. Besides…" he rubbed his palm against Ignis' reawakened member. "I think there's a few tarts left. Wouldn't want to waste them."

X~X~X

This is 100% going to be a OT4 story. So much random smut, but that's why you guys read my story after all :)


End file.
